This invention relates to a method and apparatus for binding punched materials with a curled-finger ring-type edge binder, and more specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for the delivery of such binders to a binding position, opening said binder, positioning prepunched materials therein and closing said binder so as to bind the punched materials together.
Curled-finger ring-type edge binders are known in the art, are generally formed of plastic and include a spine having a plurality of curled fingers spaced and positioned along the spine. At one end, the fingers are integral with one edge of the spine and are free at the other end so as to resiliently rest against the other edge of the spine. When closed these fingers extend through punched apertures in paper or the like so as to form a bound book. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,285.
Devices are known for opening the fingers (i.e., separating the free end of the fingers from the spine) for binding or editing of the booklet. In one apparatus, a machine is provided which includes a comb for receiving the binder where the comb includes a plurality of spaced tines between which the spaced binder fingers extend. The comb is constructed so that the spine rests against the upstanding tines of the comb with the fingers extending therebetween. Integral with the machine are grasping fingers which can be extended to a position between the curled fingers, axially shifted to engage the curled fingers and then be retracted so as to open or uncurl the fingers relative to the spine. Prepunched materials are then fitted onto the fingers and the mechanism is then operated in the reverse direction so as to permit the binder fingers to recurl and to release the binder fingers so as to close the booklet. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,761; 3,125,887; 3,227,023; 3,793,660; and 4,645,399.
These machines tend to be heavy duty and are usually intended for fixed-position office use. Furthermore, they are expensive and not easily portable. Moreover, there are times when binding jobs are to be done in the home or away from office where such a machine is not suitable.
The art has also disclosed the use of a rigid elongated member having a tapered forward end for insertion into a binder so as to spread the binding fingers and the spine of an already assembled book so as to permit editing, as opposed to binding, of the book by removal of sheets or insertion of other sheets. See, for example, German Patent No. 2 362 440 and Offenlegungschrift No. 830 636.
It is an object of this invention to provide a binding machine which is inexpensive to construct and which is suited for use in settings other than an office.
It is also desirable to provide a machine or apparatus which is useful in binding materials together and not primarily for use in editing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a simplified low cost technique and machine for opening and closing the binder.
Binders are available in numerous sizes and colors for use in different binding situations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a binder system, as set out above, which can employ different size and color binders.
These and other objects of this invention shall become apparent from the following description and appended claims.